


Forbidden Fruit

by ivartrash



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Fuckbuddies, angsty as hell, handsy frickle frackle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivartrash/pseuds/ivartrash
Summary: You and Ivar have been secret fuck buddies since you arrived in Kattegat, and your forbidden relationship puts you both in even more danger when you realise you’ve fallen for each other.





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it and if you want a part 2! This was loosely based on the song 'Sex' by The 1975, hope you enjoy :)

Tonight’s affair started like they usually did: stealing glances at Ivar from afar. You had spent the whole day trying to find him, anticipating the next time you would be able to pull him away from people, and still thriving off the fact that whatever this was between the two of you was forbidden.

As soon as you had arrived in Kattegat with your family a few months before, Ivar had caught your eye. The way he stared at you made you feel like he owned you and no other man had ever made you feel that way.

One night he had propositioned you - claiming he desired you so badly that he would settle for just one night, with no strings attached, and feelings were strictly forbidden. Of course, being Ivar Ragnarsson, it was never going to be just one night. It soon became almost every night, then even the daytime, trying to find hidden spots around Kattegat where nobody would find you fooling around.

It was fun and harmless for the most part. Having agreed you would not let feelings get involved, it would be easier for you to end your relationship whenever the right time came.

So here you were, sitting silently in the back corner of the Great Hall, looking up from your drink to stare at Ivar. The Hall was bustling with moving bodies and once your eyes met Ivar’s you held his gaze despite the flurry of people moving in between you. You watched as Ivar’s tongue licked the length of his bottom lip as he nodded out the door. The rule had always been the same when you were in public - he left first to find somewhere, and you followed a few minutes later to be as inconspicuous as possible. If you were ever caught - gods, you didn’t dare think of the consequences.

‘I’ll be back in a minute,’ you said to your father, handing him your drink. He seemed to barely notice as you slid out the doors of the Hall. No matter how many times you had been with Ivar during your time in Kattegat, the anticipation in the moments leading up to it never failed to bring butterflies to your stomach. He made you feel wanted, and you would never dare admit it, but you were falling for him. That was the most dangerous part of all.

‘We have to be quick, little one,’ Ivar whispered into your mouth, clambering to pull your body closer to his. You had made it to a nearby barn - one you had been to with him multiple times since the start of this ‘relationship’ - narrowly escaping being seen by some of the villagers.

Ivar had propped himself up against a stack of hay, dropping his crutches next to him, and began grabbing the skirts of your dress. He ran his hands up the backs of your legs, fingertips gripping at your skin enough to know they would leave red marks, as usual. You were giggling as his hands were freezing cold against your warm thighs. Ivar hummed low moans into your mouth as he kissed you.

‘No time,’ you mumbled. ‘Just hands, Ivar.’

He let out a groan of disappointment, but you couldn’t give in this time. You would both have to be back at the Hall within minutes otherwise a member from one of your families would notice you were both missing from the celebrations.

‘Just hands? If we’re going to do anything, we might as well just fuck,’ he smirked and pulled you down to sit on his lap. Hands continuing their path up your legs, hoiking up your dress as they went.

‘Im serious Ivar. We were so close to getting caught last time -’

He groaned and scowled at you. ‘You’re no fun.’

You gave him more hurried kisses, running one hand through his braids as you replied, ‘you won’t be saying that in a second.’

You took Ivar by surprise and reached down to palm him through his breeches. He let out a heavenly moan that was loud enough to make you panic.

‘Shh Ivar!’ You laughed, directing his head to your neck and continued to release his hard cock from its confines, allowing him to moan into your hair.

‘Dammit, (Y/N).’ He breathed, finally getting his revenge as his hand delved between your thighs and found your wetness. You were soaking for him, as always, and glad for it as you knew you never had much time with Ivar.

His tough pads of his fingertips were so harsh against the soft skin of your lips but Ivar wasted no time in working his magic, gathering your juices and rubbing them in circles over your clit. You had to move one leg to steady yourself on the floor as the other one remained across Ivar’s lap. His thumb was stroking the soft skin inside your thigh, and the stars you began to see behind your eyes distracted you from your work on his cock.

Ivar just laughed when he noticed this as if he didn’t mind, because he was so proud of himself for having that effect on you. You let go of him completely to clutch around his shoulders with both hands. Ivar knew how to get you off quickly - it had been the foundation of whatever this was between you - so you were never surprised anymore when he could make you come within minutes.

He began nipping at the skin of your neck with his teeth. ‘Don’t leave a mark,’ you said harshly nails gripping into the leathers on his shoulders.

‘Fuck, you’re so beautiful, (Y/N).’ he said, his mouth ghosting over the skin above your breasts. ‘Remind me why I can’t rip this dress off you right now.’

You were just about to open your mouth when Ivar spoke again. ‘I take that back, don’t say it.’ He muttered. ‘Don’t say his name.’

You were barely hearing anything Ivar was saying. He pulled his hand out from between your legs and you almost screamed in frustration. He grabbed your chin and forced you to open your eyes and look at him as he put his thumb into his mouth and licked the whole way up it. You held eye contact as he moved his hands back under your skirts and without warning, he plunged two fingers deep inside you, his wet thumb just ghosting over you sensitive clit, making you cry out.

‘You like that, little one? You like me fucking you with just my fingers?’ You wished you could wipe that smirk off his face, but your own pleasure tore all the thoughts from your mind.

‘That’s right, come for me little one. I’ve got you.’

‘Please Ivar… I -’ You realised as you were coming against his hand that you had almost told him you loved him. The only thing that saved you was that Ivar had to cover your mouth with his hand to muffle your moans.

When you finally opened your eyes he was staring at you so intently you could have come a second time. He had that wicked look in his eyes, so gods damned proud of himself.

‘Okay love, my turn.’ You swung back round as he pulled his hand out from between your legs. You were suddenly annoyed at yourself that he had had such an effect on you that you couldn’t get him off at the same time - you would have been able to return to the Hall sooner.

You licked down the palms of both hands before reaching down to grab his dick, which to no surprise was still rock hard against his stomach. You made yourself comfortable straddling his lap and began stroking and rubbing up and down his shaft - the only thing on your mind was getting him to finish as soon as possible.

Suddenly you both heard voices outside the barn. You gasped in shock and stopped moving your hands, feelings his cock twitch under your small hands. Ivar looked up at you after a few moments of silence, as you realised whoever was outside had just been walking past.

You tried not to laugh as you continued your work on Ivar, and a devilish look appeared across his face. Before you knew it, his hand was sprawled out across your chest. He slowly worked his way up your neck, fingers stretched out and Ivar’s eyes darted between yours and your mouth. Ivar’s hand was so big you knew he could strangle you in a split second.

His tongue peeked out to wet his bottom lip as his hand came up the side of your jaw, and suddenly his middle finger was opening your lips further, and he pushed his finger inside your mouth.

You suddenly realised what he was doing as you tasted your own juices on his finger. Ivar’s groans grew louder and more staggered and his other hand gripped at the flesh of your arse. He kept his eyes open, always on yours, as he stroked your tongue with his fingertip while his whole hand clutched your jaw. You curled your tongue around his finger and closed your lips, sucking your wetness off him.

You watched his mouth open wider and his eyes scrunch up as he came, cock spasming and you moved your hands to make sure none of his cum stained your dress.

Ivar’s finger fell out of your mouth as he collapsed back into the stack of hay behind him. ‘You’ve gotten good at that, little one,’ he smirked, fingers playing with the hem of your sleeve. You stood up, pulling your wrist back. You wiped your hands on the hay next to Ivar, staying silent the entire time. You brushed your skirt to fall back down your legs, picking off pieces of hay and reorganising your braids.

You couldn’t help being angry with yourself. You hated that you had developed feelings for him that you had never expected. You wish you had the strength to end this for good.

‘Wait five minutes before coming back to the Hall.’ You commanded, walking towards the door of the barn.

‘(Y/N), wait.’ Ivar spoke, and you hesitated. You couldn’t bare to look at him after every time he’d made you come like that. Seeing his face just made you want him even more.

Ivar had pulled himself up with one crutch, propped up against the wall of the barn, and he grabbed your wrist and pulled you back to him. ‘Hey, look at me, little one. What’s wrong?’

It took all the strength in you to lift your head, and you took a deep breath but couldn’t help the tear that fell down your cheek. His thumb brushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear, and the way he looked at you - gods, the way he looked at you with those damned blue eyes - made you think, just for a moment, that everything would be alright.

He had to have guessed by now that you had fallen for him. The fact that you struggled to open your mouth was sign enough. You couldn’t bring yourself to wonder whether your feelings were returned. Either way, you both knew there was nothing you could do about it. It was a hopeless cause.

Suddenly, Ivar broke the silence. ‘I swear this to you, (Y/N). One day you will be mine.’ Your breath hitched in your throat.

‘One day I will be fucking my girl in my home, I will be the King of Kattegat and you will be my Queen. You hear me? I swear it.’

You tried and failed to control your breathing as you opened your mouth to respond. ‘We knew from the start it would never end like that. That’s never what this was, Ivar.’ You whispered, more tears escaping you.

‘No, but it’s what this has become.’ He clutched the back of your neck, resting your head against his chest. It finally hit you that for both your sakes, this had to end.

‘Ivar -’ you began, but he cut you off.

‘Don’t do it. Don’t say it.’ You couldn’t help the sobs that came out of you as he held you tighter against his chest. ‘You don’t get to decide.’

You couldn’t bear to say anything. Somehow he knew exactly how you felt already, and that only confirmed that you had both fallen for each other and never admitted it. All you could do was push yourself away from him and you were out the door of the barn before he could stop you.

You walked as quickly as you could in the cold back to the Great Hall, wiping the tears from your face and running your hands over your hair and down your dress in an attempt to compose yourself.

You couldn’t hear Ivar’s crutches behind you.

You inhaled sharply as you slid back into the crowd in the Hall, standing next to a fire to warm your body. Faster than you would have expected, a hand clutched your shoulder and turned you around

‘(Y/N), where have you been?’ You turned around to see Ubbe grinning at you.

‘Just needed to get some air.’ You faked a smile. ‘Just got very overwhelmed, that’s all.’

Ubbe gave you an understanding smile. ‘Of course.’ He put his arm around your shoulder and walked you back to the centre of the Hall.

You saw Aslaug standing talking to your father and her face lit up. The two of them began to hush the crowd as Aslaug took centre stage to begin speaking.

‘We have been preparing our army and forging alliances for several years now, in order to strengthen our position as we prepare to begin raiding again this summer. Earl Larsson has allied with us as one of the strongest Earls north of Kattegat. Within the next few days we will solidify this alliance by fulfilling one of the terms - tonight we celebrate the arrangement of the marriage between my son Ubbe,’ she lifted her horn towards Ubbe, and the crowd cheered. ‘And the Earl’s daughter, (Y/N).’

Just as the cheers quietened down, you could hear the sound of dragging metal across wood. Everyone’s eyes turned to the entrance of the Hall where Ivar stood, unable to take his eyes off you.

You saw the fire in his eyes and realised - he was Ivar the Boneless. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.


End file.
